Cloudtail x Daisy
by LostLitwick
Summary: Cloudtail wakes up one day in ThunderClan, while his mate, Brightheart, is preoccupied with Warrior duties. He notices Daisy looks miserable, and decides to find out why. They make up a plan after they discuss, then proceed with it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write another story. I will be adding another chapter to this that should be rated M. I couldn't stop thinking about this ship, so i wrote a quick drama and Romance chapter about them. Please enjoy and leave a review!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWN WARRIORS.I AM NOT. I AM JUST A FAN WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO WRITE ABOUT THIS.**

Cloudtail was waking up in the hollow. His mate, Brightheart, A she-cat with a beautiful blue eye and thick, soft, white fur, ginger on her back and tail, woke up as well. Her shredded ears were twitching and turned her gaze to Cloudtail with her one good eye, the other was scratched out long ago by a vicious dog pack.

"Morning, Cloudtail." Brightheart purred.

"Morning, Brightheart." Cloudtail nuzzled her cheek. "I was just getting ready to go hunting. Would you like to come with me?

"I'd love to Cloudtail, but I'm on border patrol." She sighed.

"Oh, okay. "Cloudtail stood up from his nest, shaking moss and braken out of his thick, white pelt. "I'll see if Whitewing can come with me then. I'll see you later, Brightheart."

"Bye, Cloudtail! Come share a bird with me later today." Brightheart leaped from her nest and padded towards the fresh kill pile.

 _Mouse dung! Why is it whenever I try to mate with her she's always on a border patrol? It's like she knows something is up._ He thought.

Cloudtail looked around and surveyed the camp. Near the apprentices den, Snowpaw was talking to her mentor, Ivypool. Seedpaw and Lilypaw were sharing a vole, and Amberpaw was out on a hunting patrol. Dewpaw wasn't there as well, and Cloudtail thought he might be training with Whitewing. Near the Warriors Den, Lionblaze was sharing tongues close to Cinderheart, their pelts brushing _. Even a mouse could see those two are close. We may have some new kits soon._ He thought amusingly, then continued to survey the camp. Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Molewhisker were sleeping in their nests. Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Whitewing were having a discussion near the Highledge. Over near the Elders Den, Purdy was being checked over by Jayfeather. Brightheart was with them, sharing a mouse with Millie and Cherryfall close by. In the Nursery, Daisy was watching the camp with a look of unease. _Something is bothering her, I can tell. Maybe it's because Sorreltail and Ferncloud are gone._ The thought gave him painful sympathy and he couldn't help remembering when she first brought Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail to the clan when they were just barely new born kits...

 _Daisy had appeared from the Horseplace on ThunderClan territory one day with her three kits. When he looked into her ice blue eyes that day, he saw how frightened she was and had to take action so her kits could survive. She and her kits stayed in camp since then and were taking a liking to Cloudtail, one that Brightheart saw painfully obvious, which pushed Brightheart to spending lots of time with Leafpool. Cloudtail played with her kits and spent more time with her than Brightheart, and Daisy trusted him with her life. She even loved him, but confessed that Brightheart was his and Daisy had no future with him. Since then she had Rosepetal and Toadstep with Spiderleg, who was probably the closest one in the clan to her. Cloudtail had stayed close to Brightheart ever since._

He cleared his mind of the memories, and padded over to her. Daisy instantly turned her ice blue gaze on him, then hung her head. "Oh... It's only you Cloudtail. What do you want?" Daisy looked miserable, her cream-colored pelt and fluffy tail were ungroomed.

"I just thought you look like you needed someone to talk to." He mewed, then sat next to her. "It's not the same without them is it?"

She nodded. "They were such good friends... I'd do anything to have them back." She sighed. "The nursery has never felt so empty. At least Newleaf is coming and I know of one litter soon. Those two couldn't hide it if they tried. Young cats these days..."

"Maybe you just need some fresh air. Want to go on a walk through the forest with me?" Cloudtail suggested.

"Just you and me?"

"Whoever you want to come with. I can find someone else to come with us if that's what you want." He added.

"No...I'll Just go with you. I don't want to bother anyone."

"Okay. If you're sure, let's go then." Daisy got up first and Cloudtail followed. They passed Thornclaw guarding the thorn tunnel, and with a brisk nod headed out toward the forest. It was almost Sunhigh, the sun's golden rays were warming his pelt. He breathed in the scents of the forest, smelling prey, and glanced at the lush green trees overhead. Brambles and ferns were all over the ground.

Daisy was heading towards the lake, swerving around the brambles and trees. She picked up her pace and Cloudtail raced after her. When they reached the lake, she slowed and sat down, gazing out across the surface. "I always come here when I want to be alone with my thoughts. Since your here with me, I'll confide them with you." She mewed.

"I come here with Brightheart whenever we just need to be alone." He confessed. "The one thing about these lake territories is the view of the lake. It's so calming just let's me clear my thoughts as well"

The two stood gazing across the Lake for what seemed like a moon, until Daisy broke the silence. "Cloudtail? There's something I'm not telling you... And I wish I never kept it a secret for this long."

Cloudtail looked at Daisy, holding his gaze with hers. The forest seemed to be holding it's breath as it waited for what Daisy was going to say "What is it Daisy? What haven't you told me?"

Daisy took a deep breathe, then meowed. "I...I I still have feelings for you. When you were so persistent to take in my kits and me for ThunderClan, even considering our... Kittypet blood, I could look into your gaze and knew I could trust you, no matter what. I could trust you, and only whoever you trusted with my life. I know we can't be mates because you already have Brightheart, and you even have kits with her. I don't want to ruin any part of your family, so there is no need to worry about that."

"Daisy... You really feel like this? I... I never knew..." He admitted. "I admit there was a time where I felt like was closer to you than Brightheart. Brightheart and me distanced so much, she would rather spend time in the Medicine Den than me! I was a confused and hurt tom, and then when you left to go back to the Horseplace, I just had to go and get you. In my thinking, I was doing it for the clan, but in my heart, I brought you back because I wanted you... At the time. My life path is entwined with Brightheart's and likely always will be."

Daisy moved closer to him, her cream-colored pelt brushing his heavy white pelt. "I even told Brightheart that day I came back why I left. It was because I knew she was always yours, and I was only getting in the way. What use would I be to the clans if I became your mate and you lost Brightheart? I'm no clan cat, but I care for your young like they're my own."

Cloudtail thought for a while, then finally spoke up. "Daisy... If you ever need something, anything you can think of...I'll be happy to help. You're a loyal cat at heart, and a wonderful she-cat. Brightheart will always be my mate, but you're a wonderful friend." He touched his nose to hers, holding her gaze. "Thank you for telling me this." he mewed.

"Cloudtail... I.. I-I don't know what to say. Thank you for listening, and I'll come to you if I have anything serious that needs to be solved. I wish we could be more than friends, but I wouldn't dare tear your family apart." She stood up. "Come on, let's get back to camp before we're missed." She started heading back for the camp, then halted. "There might be one thing you could help me with actually. You may not like what I'm about to ask you though..."

Cloudtail was thoughtful for a second. " I think I might know. Is it that time?"

Daisy nodded. "It's a problem with all she-cats. Spiderleg never pays attention to me, so we were never really meant to be mates. He was how I dealt with my last one, and we just got so caught up in lust, we never realized how carefree we were."

Cloudtail stared at her for the longest time before he hung his head. "I did say I would help you with anything, and I will keep that promise." He scuffed his paws on the ground, his pelt felt hot. "We can't be seen by anyone though, and if one of our clanmmates, StarClan forbid Brightheart, finds out, I don't know what I'll do."

"How about tomorrow night at Moonhigh? You can say you're midnight hunting to the guard and I can say I just wanted a walk through the forest. No one will know a thing as long as we go out at separate times, and over half the clan will be fast asleep." She suggested.

Cloudtail looked up at her with amusement. "You seem to have planned this." He purred. "Okay, I'm in. Where should we meet at? One of the borders? The lakeshore?" He added.

"I'm thinking the abandoned twoleg nest. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there at Moonhigh tomorrow." He mewed, then they padded back towards camp.

 **Next chapter, they will proceed with their plan. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll finish the next chapter as soon as i can. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and be thoughtful please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2 as promised. This chapter contains Lust and Rape. I hope you enjoy this. I have one more chapter i'm writing because Chapter 2 was like 5000 words... So i'm cutting it into 2. I believe that will be the last one. Without further ado, Enjoy!...**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. I'M JUST A FAN THAT LIKES TO WRITE STORIES ABOUT THEM.**

Cloudtail was just finishing sharing a bird with Brightheart. He was back in camp after his discussion with Daisy. He licked his lips then started sharing tongues with Brightheart, putting the thought of Daisy out of his mind. "So I wonder when we'll see some new kits in the nursery soon. We obviously have someone's litter coming soon." He started to gossip with her.

Brightheart purred in response. "Lionblaze and Cinderheart are young, and the entire clan is expecting it any day now... So, I saw you went out yesterday at Sunhigh talking to Daisy. What was that all about?" She added with a look of suspicion.

"Oh... uhhh, well... I saw Daisy was looking all miserable and upset, and I-I could tell something was bothering her." Cloudtail stuttered. "I thought some fresh air would do her some good. She's taking the loss of Ferncloud and Sorreltail hard, and she's a loyal clanmate. I would do the same for any others."

Brightheart's eyes narrowed with even more suspicion, and her fur was prickling. "Just some fresh air, huh? She inquired. "You would tell me if you're hiding something, right? I know how you two used to be." She let out a soft growl.

"Brightheart, what more do you want me to say?" He moved closer to her, and laid his tail over her shoulders gently. "You're my mate, and I've realized that. Like I was saying, she needs the comfort of another clanmate right now, and is taking the death of her friends hard. You have nothing to worry about between me and her." He rasped a tongue over her ear.

Brightheart let her fur relax, then sighed. "I'm just concerned for you. That she-cat came close to tearing us apart once, even though she admitted that we're meant to be together." She pressed her nose to his." Promise me you'll be careful. I know what time of the year it is, and some she-cats can get so needy, they will seduce a tom without even thinking. We're lucky we have each other to fight off this Heat."

"I will, Brightheart. I promise I'll be careful." He promised. "Brightheart, I love you more than you can imagine."

Brightheart purred deeply, affection replacing concern in her eyes. She nuzzled Cloudtail's cheek. "I love you too. Come on, let's go watch our kits." They both got up and started padding towards the Apprentices Den.

Cloudtail was laying in his nest, close to Brightheart. Tonight, he promised to meet Daisy at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. Only they knew what they were planning to do there. A flicker of movement from the nursery made Cloudtail glance over. Daisy was padding out, not even looking at Cloudtail. _Smart she-cat. No one will suspect a thing if they think we don't even realize we're both going out tonight._ He thought. Daisy was heading towards the Thorn Tunnel, she mewed something to the guard Brakenfur, and with a nod she slipped out into the forest.

Cloudtail decided to wait a little longer so no one would suspect a thing, and couldn't help thinking of the events that went on recently...

 _"You would tell me if you're hiding something, right? I know how close you two used to be." She let out a soft growl..._

 _"Promise me you'll be careful. I know what time of the year it is, and some she-cats can get so needy, they will seduce a tom without even thinking. We're lucky we have each other to fight off this Heat."_

 _Brightheart loves about me so much. Can I really go through this?_

 _"It's a problem with all she-cats. Spiderleg never pays attention to me, so we were never really meant to be mates. He was how I dealt with my last one, and we just got so caught up in lust, we never realized how carefree we were."_

 _How well could she be hiding this heat? Daisy seems to be her normal self right now... But how long until this heat drives her insane? Will she be as carefree with me as she was with Spiderleg?_

All the thoughts were whirling through his mind, and the more he thought about how much Brightheart loved him, The more reluctant he was to go through with this tonight. He shook his head and stood up from his nest, careful not to wake Brightheart _. I love you with all my heart, Brightheart, but I promised I would do this._ He whispered so softly to her, he could barely hear himself, then padded towards the Thorn Tunnel.

"A good night for hunting I think, wouldn't you say, Brakenfur?" Cloudtail mewed.

"It is. Bring me back a vole if you're going out." Brakenfur replied.

With a nod, Cloudtail pushed through the tunnel, and went in the opposite direction of Daisy for a while, then turned towards her scent. _Hopefully this tricks my clanmates into thinking I was actually going somewhere else._ He thought as he tracked her scent and headed towards the Abandoned Twoleg Nest.

When he arrived at the nest, he glanced around, looking for Daisy. In the shadows, he could see a nest with fresh moss in a corner of the Nest."Daisy, are you there?" He called softly. A flicker of cream-colored fur was moving towards him, slightly silver from the moonlight directly above. He looked into Ice blue eyes, and was a little surprised at a single emotion filling through them so strongly, he thought he could feel it coming off of her in waves. The lust in the eyes was unmistakable, and the fur was ungroomed and matted, looking like she hadnt groomed in moons. _Her heat must be really affecting her right now, and she hid it so well while we were in camp._ He backed away, trying not to be overwhelmed with Heat scent, filling the air around him and making his member twitch.

"Cloudtail...Ahhhn.. Come here baby. I need you sooo much right now." She mewed seductively, beckoning him with her tail.

Cloudtail padded over to her warily. Daisy seemed to notice and smiled. "Something wrong, Cloudtail?" Daisy turned around and lifted her tail, swaying her hips and letting Cloudtail get a clear view of her dripping wet core. "I know you want it Cloudtail, come and get it, baby." Her seductive tone echoed around the nest.

Cloudtail stopped and stared at the sight. He couldn't look away from her hips and core, and his member was already half-erect. The Heat scent coming from her was making him dizzy, and the sight of his core was filling his mind with one clear thought, _Daisy._

"Are you coming, Cloudtail? You promised you'd help me with _anything_ , remember?" She swayed her hips and opened her hind legs even more so Cloudtail could get an even better look at her core.

 _...Some She-cats get so needy, they will seduce a tom without even thinking._ Brightheart's words were echoing through his mind, trying to fight the Heat scent threatening to consume his consciousness. _"Oh Brightheart, what was I thinking?"_ Cloudtail whispered to himself. _"I'm just a stupid tom, I'm so sorry."_

Suddenly Daisy pounced on him, knocking him to his side. The shock threw him out of his thoughts, and he couldn't help seeing the state Daisy was in. Her tail was lashing, eyes filled with lust, and her Heat scent wreathing around him. "You Promised Cloudtail! I'm going to make sure you stay to it!" The look in her eyes made Cloudtail gaze at Daisy in fear. _She really does want me. She's wanted this ever since we brought her and her kits in the clan. I can't let myself lose control! I must keep control and not be torn away from this dangerous lust filled cat! Oh, Brightheart, if you're there, I'm sorry..._

Daisy positioned herself so her core was in Cloudtail's face while she was staring at Cloudtail's barbed, half-erect member. "You are going to lick my core while I pleasure your member. Before this night is over, you're gonna wish I was the only cat you ever met. You won't ever want anything to do with Brightheart." She snarled.

Cloudtail gulped, then suppressed a sigh and began to submit to Daisy. Her dominance frightened him. She was nothing like Brightheart. Brightheart is a loving cat, and she takes her time in mating. Atleast she is able to control her lusty heat urges. He began licking around Daisy's core and Daisy gasped in response, then let out a long moan. As he was licking around her core, Daisy regained some consciousness over the pleasure she was receiving, and started licking Cloudtail's member. Cloudtail suppressed a groan, and starting licking Daisy's inner core. Daisy froze for a moment, and her breathing grew heavy. She then let out a long moan as she sucked in half of Cloudtail's member in her maw. The vibrations that passed through his member made him moan in pleasure, and Daisy giggled a little. "I knew you would like it" her words were muffled around his member, now fully erect. She then deep-throated his entire member, ignoring the barbs around it, and building up a steady rhythm, while Cloudtail dug his muzzle deeper into Daisy's folds. Both were moaning loudly and edging closer to their climax. Just when Cloudtail was about to hit his climax, Daisy stopped, and got off of him. "Why'd you stop? I was so close!" Cloudtail let out a hiss, then stared at the sight in front of him. Daisy was in front of him, her rear end facing him, with her tail lifted, and her hips swayed.

Cloudtail watched as if he was in a trance, The lust and Heat scent wreathing around him were so overpowering, His thoughts were directly at one thing, and one thing only. There was no thinking about anything but _Daisy, Daisy_ is his world, and everything he has ever known was because of _Daisy_. "Come and get it, Cloudtail. Mate with me, and I'll erase all those dirty thoughts you're having. Fuck me until Dawn, when our bodies are screaming us to stop. You'll never know of anything better than being inside _Daisy_!" She yowled.

As if on cue, The word _Daisy_ made him pounce on her. The lust in their eyes was in control, and Cloudtail positioned himself with his member near her entrance, front paws on her flanks, and teeth in her scruff. "I'm about to rock your world Daisy. You'll be seeing stars after I'm done with you. Prepare yourself for the roughest mating of your life."

He grabbed her scruff and yanked it back, then plunged his member deep in her core and started thrusting fast, slamming her G-spot everytime he thrust back in and tearing at her walls with his barbed member, threatening to crush his member each thrust. Daisy screamed in pleasure, and started pushing back on his member, trying to get all of it inside of her. "Fox dung, you're so fucking tight Daisy. I won't last long at this point."

He started thrusting faster and let a long moan. The pleasure the two cats were experiencing was unlike anything they ever felt before. Daisy was in a moment of pure bliss, while Cloudtail's only thought was to impregnate his lover. "Give it to me Cloudtail! Fuck me like an animal. I want it hard!" She pressed back against him as hard as she could, and Cloudtail's member smashed her womb walls. The sudden feeling made his mind go blank and he was in her control. "Talk dirty to me Cloudtail." She moaned.

"Oh Daisy, You're the greatest cat I've ever known! I wish i could fuck you all my life and have your kits! They would be the best litter in the entire forest!" Daisy slammed even harder back against his member showing her agreement, nearly making Cloudtail break. She wanted him to cum inside of her, and deep inside. _I'll satisfy that urge for you and we can start our new life soon._ He started going faster, and a dark shadow started creeping on his vision. Then it consumed him.

suddenly his mind reeled and he felt like he was floating in mid air. Time seemed to freeze around him and he opened his eyes to a flash of light. He was above the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, watching himself thrusting into Daisy rougher than anything he'd ever know. Cloudtail stared at himself in shock. _That... That's me down there. I'm mating with Daisy, like I actually want to give her kits._ He'd been seduced by Daisy, and another cat was close by, stars shined in their fur. _No... It can't be true._ _STARCLAN? But I don't believe a bunch of dead cats! What could a bunch of dead cats even tell me that a living cat doesn't know?!_ "Cloudtail! I have come to warn you!" The starry cat meowed as if answering his thoughts." You must not let Daisy have what she desires. Her seduction techniques are strong, so you _must_ realize that your real mate is Brightheart. If you finish this the way you're going now, you will regret for the rest of your life." The cat yowled. "I am a great ancestor who you've chosen not to respect. Your ignorance of StarClan will never make you a truly great warrior. Take heed of my warning, Do not let her have what she desires. Not only will it destroy your life, but the would kits will be born under a dangerous prophecy that threatens the clans."

Before Cloudtail could ask why, the cat faded away and time returned to normal. He felt like he was on his paws again, and felt great waves of pleasure coursing through his body. _If StarClan warned me not to do this when I don't even believe them, I must be making a huge mistake_. He continued ramming her G-spot and fought against the waves of pleasure threatening to consume his mind. _I'll let her have what she wants, but she's not getting pregnant. The promise was I help her with her problems, and I will. Just not in the way she expects._

"OHHH Cloudtail! You fit so well in me! I never want this to end." Daisy yowled in pleasure. Cloudtail sped up his thrusts to faster than he thought possible, and was ramming the walls of her womb each time he thrusted. "I'm gonna cum Cloudtail! Cum inside me! Cum with me! Cum inside Daisy!" _Oh I'm not cumming inside you, but I'll cum inside your ass you fucking slut_. The idea that formed in his head wasn't exactlyright, but anything to stop Daisy from having his kits was a worthy plan. He could feel his orgasm coming dangerously close and with one final thrust, he pulled out and quickly smashed into her tailhole before she could protest. He let out a torrent of cum as they both yowled to the stars. Daisy came as well, squirting all over Cloudtail's hind paws. They both collapsed on the ground in a panting heap, still connected, with the lust dying in their eyes.

"That was amazing Cloudtail... But why did you do that? I said I wanted you inside me! Don't you want to be inside of me, releasing while my walls would press down on your member in the best bliss you could ever have wished for? Even _you_ said you wanted to have kits with me." Daisy inquired.

"Daisy..." Cloudtail panted. "You tried to seduce me into giving you a litter of kits. I couldn't have loved you, there is another cat in my life who's path I will always be entwined with. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I said I would help you through your Heat, and I have. Just not in the way you thought."

"Cloudtail... Our litter would be the most beautiful one in the forest! What made you change your mind so suddenly? I thought I had you down with a single paw." Daisy wailed.

Cloudtail suddenly got up and broke away from her, rage filling his eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't tear my family apart! Instead, you seduced me, and tried to make me give you a litter of kits! How could you be so careless Daisy? How could you forget that I only love Brightheart?"

"You don't understand Cloudtail... Yesterday at the lake, I admitted my feelings to you. More than anything in the world, I desired to have your kits then and there. This crazy Heat makes me careless! It's what it's meant to do! We're meant to breed and have kits when the Heat hits. I don't just still have feelings for you, I'VE ALWAYS HAD THEM, AND BRIGHTHEART HAS ALWAYS GOTTEN IN THE WAY!" Daisy yowled with fury and suddenly pounced on Cloudtail. "If you won't give me your kits, I'll force you to!" She plunged her core down on Cloudtail's member and moaned. Cloudtail gasped in surprise.

"You're better than Smoky and Spiderleg, why can't you just let me have this? I love you so much, yet you don't love me back!" She started going up and down on his member, Cloudtail tried to break away, but Daisy held him tightly down, and the pleasure flowing through his body was becoming too much, and he was already overwhelmed with exhaustion. "It's no use Cloudtail. I know you're tired from all that. I will have your kits if it kills me!" She started going up and down faster on his member. Cloudtail couldn't help but to suppress a moan. "You even love what I'm doing , Just let me have this... Please, Cloudtail." Her pleading wail and moans were turning him on so much, but he knew there was only one thing he could do to save himself. Daisy started bouncing as fast as she could on her member, in a state of let out a loud moan and he could feel his climax edging close. He longed to release in her, but he centered his thoughts on Brightheart, and what would happen if he did just that.

As his climax was moments away, he did the last thing he could possibly have done. He unsheathed his claws and swiped at her muzzle, drawing blood from her scar. Daisy moaned louder, all pain turning to pleasure. _Mouse dung!_ _I have one last shot. I'm not sorry for this Daisy, you deserve what's about to come._ Cloudtail took a last desperate effort and slashed as hard and deep in her muzzle as he possibly could. Blood splattered on the ground and he felt the satisfaction of his claws deeply ripping through flesh. Daisy jumped off and her moans of pleasure turned into a scream of agony. Cloudtail exploded all over as she jumped off him and he let out a long moan as he released. "OWWWWWW! Why, Cloudtail why?" without another word, Cloudtail got up as fast as he could, exhaustion slowing him down, and ran as fast as he could towards camp.

Daisy just stared at him in pain and longed to have his kits... even after he brutally raked her muzzle. Blood still dripped as she tried talking. "I'll have you one day Cloudtail... when you least expect it. Brightheart can't be yours forever."

 **Oooh, Cliffhanger. So what's gonna happen to Daisy and Cloudtail? Will Brightheart find out, and how will she react if she does? Is someone gonna die? You'll find that out next chapter. Please leave me a review. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback on what you think of my work. Until next time,**

 **Lostliwick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of this quick story. I decided instead of leaving you wondering what would happen after their encounter, I'd actually tell you how most of the clan reacted, and Brightheart's reaction to their encounter especially. Cloudtail x Brightheart, is such a good ship, I couldn't break it to myself if I actually made Daisy pregnant in the story. Enjoy the final chapter, and leave a review of what you thought please.**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. I JUST LOVE THESE BOOKS AND THOUGHT IT'D BE COOL TO WRITE A SEPARATE PART.**

Pre-Dawn light was filling the sky in a grey light, growing brighter. He swerved through the trees and exploded through the thorn tunnel.

Brakenfur looked up to him, eyes wide in shock. "Cloudtail! What happened? Are you okay?"

Cloudtail took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm fine, that midnight hunting wasn't successful at all." He padded towards his nest, and shook brightheart awake. "Wha...? Cloudtail, What is it?" She still sounded half asleep.

"I need to talk with you, _Now_. Come into the forest with me. It's urgent, and it concerns me and you."

"Alright keep your fur on, and be quiet. It's not even Dawn yet." She stood up careful to avoid her clanmates and followed Cloudtail out until they were out a safe distance from camp, then halted and sat down. "So what did you need to tell me Cloudtail, I'm listening."

Cloudtail took a deep breath, then started speaking to Brightheart, gazing into her blue eyes. "You remember yesterday when I went on a walk with Daisy yesterday? Well, on the walk, that cat admitted she still had feelings for me, and I couldn't help but feel empathetic. So I said I'd help her with any problem she needed. She did ask me to help her with a problem, but it was a problem with Heat."

Brightheart's eyes stretched in shock, a deep sadness coming out from them, her head and tail drooped. "Oh Cloudtail! How could you?" She threw her head up and wailed.

"Hang on a second, I wasn't finished. So I admit I helped her with her problem, but she tried to seduce me into giving her a litter of kits. Luckily, that didn't happen, but I did finish, inside her ass. She attacked me after and tried to rape me into giving her kits, but I had to defend myself and scratched her muzzle good. I ran to camp to talk to you because I almost made a horrible choice." Cloudtail Finished.

Brightheart eyes narrowed in concern. "What did I tell you about being careful, Cloudtail? I said some she-cats can get so needy, they'll seduce you without even thinking."

"It was because you told me I realized before she seduced me what a horrible choice I made. I was a stupid tom, then lost my consciousness to lust. I almost lost you." Cloudtail admitted.

"You got that right." She growled.

"Then there was something else that happened that completely turned my mind away from the lust... I... I got a vision from StarClan."

Suddenly Brightheart flinched. "But... But you don't believe in them! How is that possible?" She exclaimed. "They only speak through medicine cats usually, but you're no medicine cat..." Brightheart shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "No... I have to believe what you say is true. I trust you, with my life. So what did they say that made you change your mind?"

"You won't believe it. They told me that giving her kits would destroy my life, And not just mine, the Clans life."

"Destroying yours I could see, I wouldn't be your mate if you gave her kits... But how could giving her kits destroy clan life?" Brightheart Inquired.

"There is a prophecy linked to them apparently, like how The three of Firestar's kin had the power of the stars in their paws. I would guess these kits would be born with something similar, but an aggression and thirst for power that would lead them to bloodshed. They never told me the prophecy however, and the cat's warning convinced me that I shouldn't go against my ancestors ever again. They just saved my life. Our life. Our way of life..."

"So now you believe in StarClan? That's great! Thank StarClan for that warning."

"There's one thing you're not seeing yet. I learned that Daisy is one determined cat. She's nothing like you when it comes to mating. She dominant, and such a slut. I like how you are, Brightheart. You're more gentle and loving. You actually care for me compared to that lust filled slut of a cat. I love you Brightheart, with all my heart. I'm sorry I was such a stupid tom." His head and tail drooped.

Brightheart purred deeply, affection glowing from her blue eyes. "Apology accepted Cloudtail. Your life was never meant to go anywhere with Daisy, it's always been with me and will be until our time in StarClan comes. I love you Cloudtail. No cat could replace what you've done in my life." She licked Cloudtail's cheek, then nuzzled it. "Come on, let's go back to camp.

They padded back towards camp, tails entwined. Daisy came close to destroying the way of the clans without even knowing it because of her lust for Cloudtail. When they entered camp, the clearing was buzzing with movement. Many cats were gossiping. "Cloudtail! Bramblestar wants to see you." Brakenfur meowed.

"I'll be right back, Brightheart." He nuzzled her cheek, then headed towards the Leader's Den.

He climbed towards the Leader's Den, then waited for Bramblestar to tell him he could enter.

"Come in, Cloudtail. I think we need to have a little talk." Bramblestar beckoned him with his tail. He walked into the den, then sat down. Daisy was also there as well as the loyal deputy, Squirrelflight. "Daisy tells me you attacked her. Please explain what happened from your perspective." The great leader ordered.

Cloudtail took a deep breath, then recited his side of the night. After he was done, he concluded."So in summary, she decided that since I'd help her with anything, she'd take advantage of her Heat, and try and seduce me into giving her kits. I said I'd help her with her Heat, but I never said I'd give her kits. After I was done helping her, she tried to rape me and get her pregnant. I had to strike out against her to get away."

Bramblestar stared at his two clanmates, then looked at Squirellflight and gave a nod. "The two of you had quite an eventful night it sounds like." He gave them an amused glance. "I'm not one to work out love between she-cats and toms, so that must be done by yourselves. But I will have no more bloodshed between the two of you. You may both go." He flicked his tail signaling them to leave.

Daisy left the den and headed towards the nursery. Cloudtail was following, then halted for a second, and gazed up at Bramblestar. "Bramblestar, there's something else that happened, but I'd rather not say it in front of her." His eyes looked coldly down at Daisy. She grunted, then, padded towards the nursery.

"What was so important that it couldn't be said in front of her?' Bramblestar inquired.

"Well, you see... While we were mating, in my lust I received a vision from StarClan, warning me to stop what I'm doing. If I gave her my kits, They would have had a prophecy destined upon them where not only would they ruin my life, but Clan life entirely. As soon as the vision cleared, I no longer had such lust for her, but I finished up without getting her pregnant."

Bramblestar's stared and Squirrelflight's mouth was dropped open, both their eyes wide in shock and amazement. "You had a vision from StarClan? But that makes no sense! You're one of the only warriors I know who doesn't believe in StarClan. If they sent you a vision during your mating to stop when you don't even believe them... It had to be true." Bramblestar mewed wearily. "It's important that she never has your kits and you stay faithful to Brightheart. I'm also guessing that you believe in StarClan now after they just saved Clan life as we know it?"

"Yes, that is true Bramblestar. I do believe in StarClan now. A dead cat told me something that not only saved my life, but the life of the clans. How could I not look up to my warrior ancestors after something like that?"

Bramblestar nodded. "Try and stay away from Daisy then. Do whatever you need to do to make sure she never mates with you again, but I don't want any bloodshed. Enough blood was spilled during the battle with the Dark Forest." He hung his head, tail drooping. "We lost many cats to that battle, and I see no logical reason for losing anymore."

"Thank you Bramblestar." He nodded and walked out of his den.

As soon as Cloudtail was down by the Warriors Den, Squirrelflight spoke."Do you really think he had a vision, or was he just lying for an excuse to stay away from Daisy?" Squirrelflight inquired.

"I think that was real, Squirrelflight. I know Cloudtail, and he's not one to make things like that up."

Squirrelflight nodded."Cloudtail is a loyal warrior. I agree, he actually saw a vision from StarClan." There was a short silence, then Squirrelfight spoke "Speaking of mating, It is that time of the year." She prodded Bramblestar lightly, then purred.

"Okay, keep your fur on, we'll do it later tonight." He promised, and an amused purr rising from his throat and lightly rasped his tongue over her ear.

"Stupid furball. You know how I like it." She gazed affectionately towards Bramblestar, and Bramblestar held her gaze.

Cloudtail then made it his goal to almost never talk to Daisy ever again. He tried to stick as close to Brightheart as possible, showing his loyalty to his mate. Brightheart was content with these changes, and Brightheart and Cloudtail only grew ever closer. Daisy carried on in life as a Queen who watches over young, and eventually got Spider to pay attention to her again. That lusty pair are meant for each other, even if they don't see it. He thought. Lionblaze and Cinderheart finally announced they would be having kits soon, and the clan yowled out approval. All was good in the Clan, and life continued on as normal from there out.

 **There you have it. This story is finished. The more I write about lemons, the more I realize I'm not writing them because I wanted to write about the lemon, I wanted to write just a story about them. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **P.S. if I could rename this story, I would have called it "Cloudtail's Choices"**

 **LostLitwick**


End file.
